2CVs and a DDH
by Krugger
Summary: Another Kaga/Zui oneshot Zuikaku returns from a sortie and receives a surprise


Zuikaku was called into the admiral's office almost immediately after docking from her latest sortie. While heading to the office she could not help but notice that most if not everyone she pasted seemed to be watching her. Not the normal oh hey welcome back watching but a more curious and in some cases acceptance and just this strange it makes sense kind of nodding.

"I have a bad feeling about this"

Nearing the office she ran into or more appropriately was run into by Akagi and Shoukaku. Shoukaku was so fluster that she could not speak just hugging Zuikaku and sprinting off. Akagi thanked Zuikaku for all she had done for them sister, then left briskly walking after Shoukaku before Zuikaku could put together any response.

When she entered the office she was greeted by the sight of Kaga and Nagato in the midst of a struggle, Kaga trying to keep Nagato from taking what appeared to be a tiny Kaga away from her, while the admiral just watched with an amused smirk.

"Something tells me I do not want any part of this" Zuikaku said.

That drew the attention of Kaga who quickly spun around throwing off Nagato's balance who went careening through a wall off the office. Kaga ran and hid behind Zuikaku holding the destroyer sized version of herself. Destroyer Kaga for her part seemed thoroughly entertained by the entire situation.

"Ah Zuikaku" the admiral addressed "Glad you could join us and congratulations"

Zuikaku was more than a little confused

"...Thank you admiral?"

"On that note as much as I am pleased with the situation I would like to ask you to refrain from knocking up any more of my carriers" a grin on the admiral's face

"You wanna get bombed!" Zuikaku exclaimed

The admiral started laughing during which Nagato returned from the hole she had created

"Yes joking aside, congratulations on you and Kaga's addition to the family.

Zuikaku was about to ask what she meant when she remembered Kaga hiding behind her holding a destroyer sized version of herself.

"What is going on?" She finally asked.

"Beloved Zuikaku I would like to present to you, our daughter."

Kaga stepped back from the stunned carrier and moved the tiny Kaga forward

"This is Helicopter Destroyer Kaga of the JMSDF."

Zuikaku was about to protest when the tiny Kaga said

"Okaa-san" and hugged Zuikaku's leg

What ever Zuikaku was going to say was lost to her when the adorable creature hugged her leg and clung to it.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way could you please take your daughter to get something to eat I need to speak with your wife."

"But I, but how?"

"Ka-san lets get lunch" The little Kaga lead confused Zuikaku out of the office.

Once the door was closed.

"Well that went better than expected, so Kaga what do you intend to do when she calms down and thinks about the situation" the admiral asked as she began to start sorting through her documents.

"Everything will be fine, also Zuikaku is the best choice for a father in this base."

"Excuse me, but I will have you know I was known as the father of the fleet, I would make a great father" Nagato pouted

"You would be too excessive and spoil her, she needs a rational and calm figure to take care of her. Zuikaku has been taking care of the younger carriers on this base for a while and they have no complaints. Plus with my calm resolve to manage her everything will go smoothly" Kaga stated.

Admiral though it wise not to point out that Kaga had just tricked her "husband" into taking a child that Kaga had for all intense and purposes abducted slightly from Akashi and Yuubari once she confirmed that Zuikaku was alone in the dock. She ran to the office and used said child to distract Nagato. Then put her plan into motion by announcing over the base PA system excluding the dock,that she Kaga had been blessed with a child, sired by Zuikaku also it is a surprise to Zuikaku so to keep silent. Still it was funny so she'll let it slide, the admiral decided.

"Well its too late to stop now."

Pressing the intercom system the admiral summoned her too training cruisers Katori and Kashima to the office.

Well then now that Zuikaku is thoroughly involved in this as well the main question around the base is

"How did Zuikaku do it?"


End file.
